Happy Hour
by JudyL068
Summary: The Sentinel xo with Stargate SG1. I wrote a sequel to a story by Sis called Happy Hour. She has let me republish her story so mine makes more sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Hour**

by Sis

October 2005

I wrote a sequel to this story. Sis was gracious enough to allow me to post her's so mine makes more sense.

* * *

><p>Two men go into a bar...<p>

Well, actually, it's more of a bar/restuarant, so there's a smattering of college students, families, and singles out on a date. Quite reputable, and not a place where one would dare to actually get drunk.

And there is no happy hour, and no one is happy anyway, least of all the two very good looking gentlemen sitting at the bar sipping at some brightly colored fruity drinks that would send one into bankruptcy before drunken oblivion.

Both are wearing glasses, and look quite scholarly. One has long curly hair, and is wearing comfortable and well-worn clothes. The other is dressed neater and in much more traditional attire, almost military in bearing.

"Man, what a week," the curly haired man shrugs. Since the bartender looks like he is a college business major in real life, he offers no indication that he has even heard the comment.

The other man is listening however. "I've had those."

"I died," the first man says flatly.

The second man takes another drink. "Been there, done that."

As if noticing each other for the first time, they turn away from staring at the back of the bar, and look at each other.

"Blair," says Curly Hair.

"Daniel," says Mr. Neat.

"So what's your story?" Daniel asks.

"Pissed off the wrong woman, ended up in face down in a fountain."

"Whoa. That is a bummer."

"Your turn."

"Unfortunate accident."

"So did you have…" Blair paused, "an out of body experience or anything?"

"You could say that."

"Me too."

Pause.

"So what do you do for a living?"

"Anthropologist."

Daniel looks interested. "Really? I'm an archeologist - the other A science."

"I know, everyone is always confusing the two. That's really weird man, it's not like either profession is all that common and here we ended up running into each other."

"So do you work in the field - university?"

Blair looks into his drink as if considering how to answer. "Yeah - most of the time. I also work for the police force - well, work may to be too strong a word - that implies pay. It has to do with my dissertation subject. Where do you work?"

"I'm here to see a friend. I work in Colorado for a military complex."

Blair takes another drink. "So why don't you work for a university - or rather why do you work for the military - or can't you tell me?"

"Only if I kill you afterward."

"Oh, one of those."

"'Fraid so. I tried to fit into the academic life for years, but I just couldn't seem to be taken seriously - my theories fell sort of flat."

Blair laughed, in a less than humorous fashion. "Yeah, my dissertation is kind of iffy at times."

Daniel just shook his head. "Science is a harsh mistress. Teases you, then kicks you when you're down."

"Nah, she just likes playing hard to get."

"So what do you say Blair, wanna go somewhere we can really knock down some hard liquor?"

"Why not? Haven't done that for a while. One thing I learned to do while surrounded by a bunch of cops is learn to drink."

"I learned the same thing in the military."

They both left a tip with their unfinished drinks and walked out the door.

The bartender shook his head. "Drunken scientists. Just when you think you've seen it all..."

Continued in Judy's sequel…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel to Sis' "Happy Hour"**

By JudyL

October 2005

This is a sequel to Sis' story "Happy Hour." It's a little crossover with two of our favorite SciFi shows. You should read Sis' story first.

* * *

><p>Jim opened the door before Blair could get the key in the lock. Blair and the man who was leaning on him fell into the apartment. The smell of alcohol permeated the air around them.<p>

"Blair," Jim sighed, then shook his head and closed the door while the two men clumsily helped each other off the floor.

"Jiiim, buddy," Blair slurred. He seemed to be upright only because of the hand he had on the other man's shoulder. "Thish is my good fren' Daniel," he said sincerely.

Daniel bent forward to peer myopically at the detective. "So that's a sentinel," Daniel said wobbling like a weeble.

"Yep," Blair agreed happily. "My sentinel." He hiccupped. "Bet you never seen nuthin' as cool as Jim through that Stargate contraption of yours."

Jim stared unbelievingly at the two drunks. Who the hell was this guy? And why did Blair tell him about the sentinel stuff? And what is a Stargate?

"I dunno, Blair," Daniel answered blinking to try to bring his surroundings back into focus. "I think aliens and traveling to other worlds is cooler."

Blair shook his head and lost his balance. He caught both hands onto Daniel's arm and ended up dragging him over to the couch where they both sort of fell into a heap. "No way, man. Sentinels is much cooler than aliens. I mean, come on!"

Jim watched them for a while, then shook his head. As drunk as they were, he doubted they'd remember anything in the morning. He locked the door and headed up to bed. At least he'd have some good blackmail material on Blair.

Blair sat up and grabbed his head in both hands. His head felt like it was going to explode. The cushion beside him moved. "Jim?" he asked softly trying to avoid making his brain turn to mush.

"Daniel," a pained voice replied. "Name's Daniel."

Blair squinted and looked at the man sitting beside him. Daniel. Oh yeah. Archeologist working with the Air Force. Weird. Man I drank too much. "What happened?" he asked.

Daniel blinked and rubbed his eyes. "I don't remember." He paused. "I seem to recall a cab." He looked around. "Is this your place?"

Blair looked around in surprise. "Yeah. I don't seem to remember getting home."

"That's probably because you were soused out of your mind, Chief," Jim said cheerfully as he came downstairs. "Hi, I'm Jim Ellison." He offered Daniel his hand.

"Daniel Jackson," Daniel replied. "Sorry if I imposed last night. I think we went a bit overboard."

Jim grinned. "No harm done. You two rambled on about the strangest things until you crashed, but don't worry," he said with a pointed look at Blair, "I promise I won't tell a soul."

Blair blanched and glanced quickly from Jackson to Jim.

Daniel looked a bit concerned, then gave a weak grin. "Well, you know what happens when you mix alcohol and a creative mind." He shrugged and looked at Blair. "I really need to get going. Think I can use your phone to call a cab?"

"No sweat," Blair said as he stood up and then sat down again to keep from falling over. The room seemed to spin out of control.

"Stay put, Chief," Jim advised. He grabbed the cordless phone and brought it over to Daniel.

After Daniel left Blair turned to Jim. "I told him about you didn't I?"

Jim nodded.

Blair buried his face in his hands. "Ah man. I can't believe this. I am so sorry, Jim. What are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry about it Chief," Jim grinned. "How much of last night do you remember?"

"Not much." Blair brightened. "I don't really remember much at all."

Jim nodded. "And I'll bet Jackson is in the same boat. Plus, he thinks he spilled his guts about some secret of his own. Even if he does remember what you told him, he'll keep it quiet to protect himself."

Blair sighed gustily, relieved that they had apparently dodged another bullet.

"However, that doesn't let you off the hook," Jim said more seriously. "For your indiscretions I think you owe me a few extra chores. To start you can wash and wax my truck this weekend."

"Ah man," Blair sighed. "All right. All right." He stood slowly and headed for the bathroom. "I swear, I'm never gonna drink anything stronger than beer ever again. Man."

Jim just grinned.

End

Like it? Please let me know.


End file.
